A Letter To My Soul Mate
by saicho-18
Summary: chloe had one heck of a bad day so she wrote something that was only meant for the eyes of her soul mate. chlex implications, not too deep really. please read and review -


A Letter to My Soul Mate

By saicho18

Bordering on April 19, 2003 - April 20, 2003

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Nope, the series doesn't belong to me, but the plot does. I got the inspiration from one of the bitches from my class, believe it or not. Anyways, this is my first SmallVille [sp.?] fic so be kind on the reviews. No spoilers on any episode, really but it is set on the second season. Sorry if ever I get one or two of the facts wrong, I'm not that avid of a fan but I just think that Chloe and Lex make a cute couple. Too bad they don't talk to each other though. One-shot so . . .yeah.

Onto the fic!

Chloe Sullivan stared at the ceiling. Boy, talk about a bad day. No, scratch that, she was having the worst day ever. Literally, this particular day has got to be the worst day Chloe Sullivan has ever had the misfortune of living.

She had worked -- more like slaved -- in front of her computer to finish an article for The Torch about the meteor landing in their town. After months of begging, pleading and about a thousand not-so- subtle hints of bribery in front of the principal, he finally gave her to opportunity to write something that she had been obsessed with almost all of her life. On one condition of course, and that was that she should hand in the finished article by Saturday afternoon.

The Golden Opportunity, one would call it, if one were poetic.

After one whole-coveted Friday afternoon of writing on her computer at school, she had finally finished a rough draft of what would go to the printers. She was half-finished re-reading the whole thing when suddenly, though not really unexpectedly cause the whole thing was just too good to be true, the power went off.

Then after a few minutes, it went back on again. Now Chloe didn't panic because the sensible person would know as much that her file wasn't lost, it would be recovered.

Well, she was proven wrong once again. After another whole hour of hacking through her computer, for some unknown reason [besides the one that she had come up with: God hates her], the supposedly recovered file was lost.

Of course Chloe was a strong person so she really didn't cry or anything about the whole situation, but boy, she did come close a couple of times. The Golden Opportunity was gone. Who knows when exactly she would be given another chance like this? When the principle retired of old age most likely.

And that's the story of how Chloe Sullivan ended up in the middle of this mess. She sighed and sat up right. It would take another afternoon of rewriting her work and that would mean that she would have to blow off a whole day of sleeping.

She heaved another sigh. She stared at her blank white monitor. What she needed that moment was a pick-her-upper. Something that wouldn't require much effort and something that won't pile up stress on her mind.

Or in other words, something that had absolutely no linkage to her work.

She positioned her fingers over the keyboard and just started to type.

_Dear You,_

_ Yes I'm actually talking to you. You might find this weird, but I'm your soul mate! Now don't go and walk away from me like I have lost it or anything cause it's true. I really am your other half. _

_ Err . . You probably don't know me, but I'm Chloe, Chloe Sullivan. I'm really not that interesting as a person, but I'll tell you something about myself. My mother died when I was seven on account of the fact that she had cancer of the bones. Funny thing is, I never really cried on her funeral. I don't know why though. It was just probably because of the fact that the people all around me are crying too much already. I just supposed that one or two of those persons are already crying for me that day._

_ What else? Oh yeah, I used to have this crush on Clark Kent. If you're wondering who he is, well for me, he is the boy next door. We went out on one date one time but it didn't feel right. So we went back to being friends and he went back to chasing after Lana. If ever that you're from this town then I won't have to spend 6 pages writing something about her. But if you're not from around here, then I'll tell you all about her one time. We could do it over a cup of coffee or something._

_ That's another thing about me. I love coffee. Not just the normal type of love for it, but I absolutely love coffee. I drink about five to six cups a day. And that's just a bare minimum._

_ I'm so glad that I finally found you at last. You have no idea just how many nights I've spent dreaming about you. Too bad, just like every other dream that there is on the world out there, your face is all blurred. Funny thing is that I could never picture Clark in that position. But I never really went for the looks anyway. Don't get me wrong, it sure wouldn't hurt if you looked like an action star or something but I'd rather that you would have a good personality than an I.Q. way below 70._

_ You wouldn't believe all the questions that I've thought when I was alone in my room. Did you ever wonder about me? As much as I have wondered about you? Did you ever just stare at the stars and wonder if I was staring at them that exact moment too? I did that a lot of times. I also had this habit of daydreaming during classes and just think of how we're supposed to meet. Or have I met you already? Maybe I have, and I just don't know that you're literally the man of my dreams yet. _

_ Well if that's the case, can you please tell me what you think of me? I know that I might be a little bit weird but at least I'm not one of those stereotypes, right? I know that I'm not as pretty as Lana, but I do hope that you'll like me. _

_ Well, this letter is a bit longer than I have intended it to be. Hope that you didn't get bored as I poured my heart out to you. _

_ I already can't wait to meet you. And I hope that you feel the same way._

_Signed, _

_-=- Chloe -=-_

There was a knock on the door. Weird, whoever could be at the school at this time of the hour. It's nearly 7:30 in the evening.

She looked up to see the head of one Lex Luthor peek into the door.

"Sorry," he started. "I was looking for Clark. His Mom said that he's probably still be in school. He got detention or something?"

"Oh," she said. "Well, I think that you've made a mistake. The only place that he's be hanging around in is wherever Lana is. The Talon."

He smiled and hit his head with his right palm. "Yes, so obvious. Why didn't I think of that? Like steel to a magnet."

She stood up from the chair, looked at her work on the computer and smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, just finishing some work," she replied, looking up as Lex entered the office. "Hey, I'm going to The Talon myself. Are you still going?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied, smiling. "It would be my pleasure to give the vivacious Chloe Sullivan a ride. That is, if she could tear her eyes away from her computer."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Wait a sec, will you?" She looked at her computer screen, closing the window. The usual dialogue box appeared, asking her if she wanted to save the document. Her finger hovered over the 'Y' button but her senses got a hold of her and she pressed the 'N' button instead. She turned off her P. C. and walked over to where Lex was standing, giving him a smile.

"So, what do you want from Clark anyways?" she asked, attempting to jump-start the conversation as they walked towards his car.

Fin


End file.
